Cristal
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ella era fragil y delicada... como un cristal
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer.**_

**Secuestro´**

_¿Qué se siente al ver y saber que tus esperanzas son pocas? ¿Qué se siente al saber que la muerte está próxima? ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás, aceptarlo y estar seguro de ello? ¿Qué se siente cuando desconoces siquiera si vas a morir o a vivir? A todas estas interrogantes no tengo la respuesta, quizás tú puedas resolvérmela; pero lo dudo, porque… ¿Has estado tú al borde de la muerte y desconocer sin embargo si morirás o vivirás? _

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiese ocurrido tan rápido? Primero estaba allí, en su maldita casa, bueno no exactamente en la suya, en la de Charlie; pero de igual forma aquella casa le pertenecía, de igual forma ese tema no importaba en aquellos instante, sino el hecho de que estuviera en aquél lugar húmedo, oscuro y… <em>tenebroso<em>.

Secuestrada, sí, perfectamente eso era lo que estaba.

Había sido secuestrada, sin embargo… ¿Por quién? No, no había reconocido a su captor, ni siquiera había podido mirarle la cara, la habían atacado por detrás, tapando sus labios y luego sintió el frio aire chocar con su rostro, corrían, o bueno su captor lo hacía, a una velocidad impresionante, lo que le hizo pensar, serían, serían… ¿Vampiros?

Era lo más razonable, agregando que su casa había quedado tan lejos de su vista, con la misma rapidez en qué había sido secuestrada.

Y pensó en Charlie… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían secuestrado a él también? ¿Tendrían aquellos vampiros que ver con Victoria? ¿La matarían? ¿Edward sabría que la habían secuestrado? ¿La estarían buscando? Tenía muchas interrogantes y absolutamente nadie que las respondiera… ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño estaba?

La idea de pedir ayudar había cruzado por su mente; pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente se dio cuenta de que no tendría caso, mucho menos si aquél lugar era habitado por vampiros.

Suspiró con frustración.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sería el maldito momento en qué los vampiros no fueran un riesgo en su vida? Y sí, aquella voz en su mente respondió aquella interrogan "justo en el momento en que te conviertas en uno de ellos", sin embargo aquello no podía ser, no mientras Edward siguiese negándose a convertirla.

Bufó al recordar aquello. Había intentado todas las formas, todas las maneras de convencer al vampiro y él simplemente se negaba, tenía la misma facilidad para buscar excusas, cómo ella para provocarlo… ¡Joder! Era un maldito círculo vicioso qué muy seguramente no acabaría.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se encontró con aquellas impenetrables, húmedas, sucias y desagradables paredes que la mantenían cautiva.

Sus pasos retrocedieron hasta el punto en que su espalda choco con la durabilidad de una de aquellas paredes, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos se dejo caer, encogiéndose en ese lugar como si de un gato, perro o cualquier animal asustado, miedoso.

Porque sí, debía admitirlo, el miedo afloraba en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo, aunque no fuera la primera vez que estuviese rodeada del peligro, debía admitir que de todas, aquella era la qué más miedo había producido en ella.

Primordialmente por el desconocimiento, al menos al enfrentarse a James-mejor dicho al caer en la trampa del mismo- sabía a quién o a qué se enfrentaba, sabía las consecuencias y sin embargo reunió el coraje suficiente para encararlo, estaba dispuesta a morir por su madre; pero sin embargo en aquél puto momento ni siquiera sabría por qué, por quién, o a manos de quién moriría.

Su cuerpo no tenía fuerza a alguna, y los pequeños temblores que comenzaba a sentir, indicaban que se desmayaría, maldito su débil y frágil cuerpo de humana, era en aquellos malditos momento cuando más añoraba ser un vampiro.

Y justo antes de desvanecerse de sus temblorosos labios salió una palabra, una palabra que era mucho más que importante para ella:

- Edward…-gimió antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Desesperado, así se encontraba, por todos lados, la había buscado por todos los malditos lados de Forks, incluso había cruzado la maldita línea, había sido capaz de buscar a Jacob Black, por tan sólo ubicar el paradero de Isabella.

Y no, el maldito pulgoso, no tenía idea del paradero de la chica… ¡Joder! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde carajo se encontraba Bella? Intentó, intentó rastrearla; pero no, no había ningún maldito olor, ni señal de ella… ¿Cómo era posible? Era como si hubiese desaparecido así, sin más, cómo si se hubiese desvanecido.

Y sí, pese a que su rostro demostraba una serenidad imperturbable, en su interior sentía miedo, pánico, temía por cualquier cosa que pudiese sucederle a la chica, sobre todo cuando el peligro se cernía sobre Forks, porque sí, sabía sobre las crecientes desapariciones, sobre las muertes trágicas y sin ningún culpable, y lo supo aún más cuando leyó la visión de Alice: neófitos.

Eso era lo que había visto, una gran y voluminosa manada de neófitos, alguien los estaba convirtiendo y tenían un sospechoso, mejor dicho una sospechosa: Victoria, sería justo aquella tarde cuando le propondría a Isabella usar los boletos, aquellos que habían sido un regalo de cumpleaños, para visitar a su madre, sí, era la mejor de alejarla de Forks y de Victoria; pero aquello complicaba las cosas, sí, las complicaba en grandes cantidades.

Tenía que encontrarla, encontrarla mucho antes de que Victoria lo hiciera o… ¿Sería Victoria la culpable de que Isabella hubiese desaparecido? No, definitivamente, tenía que encontrar a Isabella, antes de que su vida corriera peligro.

- Bella, Bella… ¡Maldición Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estás?-se cuestionó el vampiro.

Y volvió al bosque, tendría que encontrarla, encontrarla en cualquier lugar que estuviese y sí tenía que recorrer el mundo entero, pues lo haría, no importaba nada, mientras Isabella volviera a su lado.

* * *

><p>El castaño profirió un suspiro cansino justo antes de adentrarse a los aposentos de sus tíos, o mejor dicho al lugar en donde se encontraban los tronos de estos, el joven Alec tenía buenas, muy buenas noticias para sus tíos, en especial para Aro, quién había sido el de la idea.<p>

Justo antes de que algunos de sus pies se estrellara contra el suelo, lo hizo una de sus rodillas, y su cuerpo se inclinó levemente en una clara señal de reverencia, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que su hermana realizaba al igual que él una reverencia, sin embargo un tanto menos exagerada, y realmente lo comprendía, porque Jane no sólo era una servidora de sus tíos, sino que además era una de sus favoritas.

Adoraba a su hermana, la amaba de una manera sin igual y era comprensible, sobre todo por aquél lazo que los unía, ese lazo de hermanos, mucho más estrecho que cualquiera, porque eran gemelos, y compartían todo, así cómo Jane sabía todos sus secretos, él sabía todos los de ella, o al menos la mayoría, y aunque en cierta forma el fuese más poderoso que su hermana poco importaba, porque la explosiva y desbordante personalidad de su hermana lograba dominarlo en un instante y además el jamás dañaría a Jane, su Jane.

- Nuestros pequeños sobrinos…-la voz de Aro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligo mirar al frente.

Una leve inclinación de cabeza justo antes de hablar.

- Tío Aro os tengo buenas noticias…-una sonrisa torcida surcó de sus labios.

El hombre de cabellera negra se levantó de su asiento y su vista se posó fijamente en la de su sobrino.

El joven Alec supo entonces que debía seguir con su relato.

- Logramos capturarla, verdaderamente fue más fácil de lo que imaginamos…-comentó sosteniéndole la mirada a su tío.-, estaba en completa soledad y justo ahora se encuentra en las celdas.-acotó el castaño, mientras posaba su vista en Jane.

La rubia sonreía con maliciosa, quizás pensando lo que podría divertirse con aquella humana.

- Oh mi pequeña Jane, lamento desilusionarte…-Aro también observó la sonrisa de su sobrina y sí, supo perfectamente los pensamientos de la chica, sin necesidad de leerle la mente.-, pero debemos mantener viva a la humana, al menos hasta que él descubra quienes han sido los culpables de su desaparición, y es allí cuando le convenceré que se una a nosotros…-acotó con solemnidad el vampiro.

La expresión de Jane era quizás un tanto indescifrable, el hecho de que su tío le quitase la oportunidad de divertirse no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo debía aceptarlo, pues era mucho lo que le debía y en el fondo de su ser respetaba a aquél vampiro.

Volvió a su trono, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, sí, al fin conseguiría el fabuloso talento de Edward Cullen, verdaderamente su idea era brillante, y quizás sólo quizás podría adelantar la conversión de aquella humana con tan curioso poder.

- Pueden retirarse queridos…

Los gemelos desaparecieron por la puerta principal y Aro sonrió meditativo.

Se volteó a ver a su hermano Caius y la respuesta a su incognita se halló justo en aquél singular personaje, sabía que muy seguramente reclamaría; pero ya vería la manera de convencerlo, quizás le aseguraría una buena cantidad de sangre, sí, eso haría.

Lo convencería de algún modo; pero lo haría, después de todo él era el mayor líder.

- Por cierto Caius, tú te encargarás de cuidar a la humana.-acotó con simpleza y solemnidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Meyer.

* * *

><p>Aquello tenía que ser una broma, si por supuesto que lo era, no sería la primera vez que Aro jugara con él, sin embargo aquella seriedad que se encontraba en el rostro de su hermano lo hizo dudar ¿No creería qué? ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos pretendía Aro? Bien sabía aquél vampiro que él odiaba a los humanos, no definitivamente estaría jugándole una maldita y pesada broma, de lo contrario lo lamentaría por la humana; pero moriría pronto, sí, muy pronto.<p>

-¿Es una broma, cierto?-cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse con aquella maldita duda.

Aro se volteó a mirarlo sonriente; pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era aquella que indicaba que todo lo anteriormente salido de su boca era la total y absoluta verdad… ¿En verdad pretendía Aro que él, ósea él Caius Vulturi cuidara de una insignificante humana? ¡Ja! Pobre moriría pronto la susodicha.

Porque sí, él era el principal que deseaba la muerte de aquella débil y estúpida humana, sobre todo porque sabía de su existencia, sabía demasiadas cosas para ser humana y eso sencillamente la condenaba, por lo menos antes sus ojos… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué Aro simplemente la mataba o la convertía? Algunas veces odiaba los planes de su hermano y aquél en principal lo odiaba, sobre todo porque además de aguantar la idiota presencia de una humana, tendría que cuidar de ella… ¡Ja! Sí cómo no.

-Lo siento Caius; pero estoy siendo totalmente honesto y demandante…-acotó el Vulturi.

La expresión de Caius no era muy alentadora, podía asemejarse a la de Jane cuando salió de aquél lugar. Su rostro demostraba una clara inconformidad con las decisiones de su hermano… ¿Por qué él? ¡Joder! De entre todos los malditos que podían cuidar a aquella desgraciada humana, su hermano lo ponía justo a él a cuidarla… ¿Por qué no escogía a Marcus? ¡No! Seguramente Aro se estaba vengando de algo, el único problema estaba en…. ¿De qué se podía estar vengando su hermano?

-¡Eso es inconcebible!-exclamó total y absolutamente fuera de sí, levantándose casi al instante de su asiento.-¡Me niego! No cuidaré de una mugrienta humana… ¿Me has entendido Aro? ¡No lo haré!

Aro tenía una expresión indescifrable, mientras que el rostro de Caius demostraba su claro enojo y Marcus, él simplemente ignoraba todo a su alrededor, si todo aquello era lo mejor, lo mejor para evitar problemas.

El vampiro de cabellera negra suspiró, sabía que su hermano reaccionaría de aquella manera; pero ni modos él sería el cuidador de Isabella Swan así se negase a hacerlo.

-Me da igual tus decisiones Caius, terminarás haciendo lo que digo o…

El Vulturi de cabellera blanca bufó.

-¿O qué?-cuestionó sin miedo alguno en su voz. Conocía a Aro, no tenía las armas suficientes para amenazarlo.

Aro sonrió con aire malicioso.

-Puede que tu querida esposa sufra las consecuencias de tus actos…-comenzó a hablar el vampiro.-, claro eso luego de que me divierta un poco con ella, después de todo no está nada mal y cómo mi querida esposa no es celosa, podré hacer lo que quiera con la tuya.-culminó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Caius posó su mirada incrédula en la de Aro, no es que amase a su esposa ni nada por el estilo, de hecho ambos eran tan fríos para demostrar cariño, sin embargo era una compañía, una seguridad que no quería dejar de disfrutar, al menos no hasta que se aburriese siglos después.

El hecho de que su hermano insinuase que la mataría; pero justo antes de eso disfrutaría de las mieles del placer que su esposa podía brindarle, le hizo detenerse a pensar, si de verdad accedería a cuidar a la maldita humana.

Después de todo por cuidar a la frágil y estúpida Swan no perdería nada, y si no lo hacía perdería a su esposa, y siendo sincero no tenía ni las ganas, mucho menos el tiempo para encontrarle un reemplazo.

-¿Serías capaz de semejante ultraje, hermano?-cuestionó Caius.

Aro posó su mirada imperturbable en la de su hermano, sabiendo que éste comenzaba a dudar de su determinación.

-Bien me conoces querido Caius, y sabes perfectamente de lo que soy o no soy capaz.-acotó con simpleza mientras se dejaba caer en su trono nuevamente.

Caius suspiró con frustración, bien, en aquella oportunidad su hermano había ganado, pero como no podía matar a la humana la haría sufrir el peor infierno de su vida y quizás así podía desquitarse y desestrezarse.

-Bien, cuidaré a la humana.-acotó mientras volvía a su trono y su expresión denotaba un claro enojo.

El fuerte y bulloso sonido chirriante que realizó la puerta al abrirse logró despertarla, o al menos sacarla de su desmayo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Sería un nuevo día? ¿Habría anochecido? ¡Joder! Odiaba todo aquello… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo su puto destino tenía que ser tan cruel? Su vista estaba borrosa, muy seguramente a causa de que acababa de despertar.

Sin embargo logró vislumbrar una figura, una figura que arrojo algo hacía ella, y segundos después sintió un extraño aroma… ¿Era comida aquello? No fue sino hasta aquél instante que su estomago rugió, sí, definitivamente tenía hambre, un hambre terriblemente atroz y se fue, aquella figura se fue dejando tras de sí el bulloso, horrible y chirriante sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Lentamente trató de incorporarse, tenía hambre demasiada en realidad, era como si hubiese dejado de comer durante varios días, quizás era el miedo que la hacía sentir de aquella forma, no lo sabía; pero era horrible sentirse así.

Con lentitud entornó sus ojos, logrando vislumbrar de nuevo con claridad aquella oscura, húmeda y tenebrosa estancia, suspiró, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que todo aquello fuese una maldita pesadilla; pero el ver todo aquello de nuevo tan tangible, la hacía darse cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquél plato de comida e inmediatamente su mano fue llevada a su boca, para tratar de detener su vomito… ¿En serio pretendían que comiese aquello? Y aún peor… ¿Qué rayos era eso? Parecía carne, pero no cualquiera, sino aquella que se consigue de roedores y… demás animales rastreros.

Su estomago volvió a rugir con fuerza, no, se negaba a ingerir tal atrocidad, y ella que se quejaba de las comidas de Charlie, era preferible eso, a lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?-se cuestionó la chica, aguantando un sollozo.

Malditos vampiros, maldito destino…. ¿Tenía que ser el de ella tan cruel y despiadado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor en las calles de Volterra, iluminando todo a su alrededor, dejando entrever las diferentes personas que comenzaban a pasear, a caminar, a manejar en aquella ciudad, era un nuevo día, un día de esperanza, cómo siempre que el sol se encontraba en el cielo, brillando.<p>

Varios humanas y humanos caminaban por las calles, unos dirigiéndose a su trabajo, otros paseando y otros muy seguramente en busca de su hogar, ya que eran en aquellos momentos cuando llegaban a su casa.

Mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, muchachos, muchachas, niñas, niños… ignorantes. Todas aquellas personas eran ignorantes del mal que reinaba en su ciudad, en su país, en su mundo, eran ignorantes de que muy seguramente su muerte sería temprana, de que quizás algunos de ellos fuera elegido para convertirse en inmortal.

Humanos ignorantes, débiles, estúpidos, frágiles y… deliciosos.

Caius mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana, observando, meditando, pensando en aquellas cosas, mientras veía a unos cuantos niños ir corriendo muy seguramente a la escuela, ya que una mujer salía tras ellos, empujándolos, apurándolos… irían tarde de seguro.

Los despreciabas, odiaba a aquellos inservibles humanos, deseaba matarlos, asesinarlos, exterminarlos, sin embargo eso no se podía, no podían acabarse los humanos o de lo contrario ¿De qué vivirían ellos? Pese a que los odiaba, sabía muy bien que los necesitaba, para alimentarse, para mantenerse fuerte.

— Desgraciados humanos…—masculló con rencor el vampiro mientras se retiraba de la ventana.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, era extraño, demasiado, ni siquiera sabía para qué carajo tenía una cama, se suponía que era un vampiro y definitivamente él no dormía, todo aquello era culpa de Aro, su hermano y sus "excelentes" ideas.

Suspiró con cansancio. Aquél día comenzaría su tortura, tendría que vigilar a la maldita humana, soportar su olor y además no realizarle ningún rasguño, maldito Aro, lo odiaba sólo por ponerlo de niñero.

— ¿Qué te sucede Caius? —cuestionó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de Athenodora, Caius lo sabía, reconocería la voz de su mujer en cualquier lugar.

Su cabeza giró lentamente y allí se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre, y sin embargo detrás de aquella hermosura exterior, en su interior era un alma corrupta, vil, sanguinaria, quizás aún más sanguinaria que él mismo.

— Nada Athenodora, no me ocurre nada. —acotó.

No quería hablar del tema de la humana con nadie, mucho menos con su esposa, siempre había sido demasiado cerrado, pese a que Athenodora le conocía a la perfección.

— Es por la humana… ¿Cierto?—cuestionó la vampira con cuidado.

Conocía el carácter del Vulturi, así que quizás lo mejor era prevenir para no lamentar después.

— No te incumbe.-acotó el vampiro con frialdad.

Se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba y salió de aquella habitación, aquello no le era de importancia a la vampira, mejor dicho no debía importarle, sólo a él, a él y al maldito de su hermano Aro.

Bufó, bufó mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la prisionera, a partir de aquél día comenzaba su labor, y aunque odiase tener que hacerlo, lo haría sólo por conservar unos años más a su esposa, y por evitarse la fatiga de tener que buscar otra nueva.

— Lárguense…-acotó al adentrarse al lugar.

Se estaba dirigiendo a los vampiros que allí se encontraban, custodiando a la prisionera, si Aro pretendía que cuidara a la prisionera lo haría él solo. Nadie más estaría allí, además así no tendría testigos.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacía una puerta colocada a su izquierda, era allí donde estaba la humana, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo.

La abrió, abrió la puerta y ésta resonó de manera chirriante, declarando que alguien se adentraba a aquél lugar oscuro, húmedo y… tenebroso.

Lamentaba en aquél momento no poseer ningún poder, quizás así pudiera percatarse de si en verdad aquella humana era invulnerable a los poderes vampíricos, y es que no lo creía, no a pesar de que lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

— Maldita humana…— comentó Caius mientras sentía el delicioso aroma, aquél que provenía de la sangre de la chica frente a sí.

Delicioso, era un olor terriblemente delicioso. Sus manos estaban rígidas y formaron un puño, se estaba conteniendo, conteniendo para no asesinarla, para no enfrentarse con Aro, para conservar a Athenodora.

Sabía que si seguía allí terminaría matando, asesinando y clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de la frágil y débil humana.

Salió, salió de aquél lugar, dejando tras de sí, el cuerpo débil, inconsciente y frágil de la humana, llamada Isabella.


End file.
